


Cullen/Dorian ficlets

by Regalia1992



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Translation, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [T] Zbiór opowiadań autorstwa pearwaldorf. Pierwotnie publikowane na jej tumblrze.W większości pegi +16, niektóre rozdziały zawierają ostrzeżenia NSFW.





	1. Support

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cullen/Dorian ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449189) by [pearwaldorf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf). 



Oczywiście są też dobre dni, ale wydają się one dalekim wspomnieniem, kiedy jego głowa niemiłosiernie łupie i jest mu ciągle zimno. Wytrzymuje to, po potrafi. Bo powinien.

Dorian nie komentuje drżenia rąk Cullena, gdy ten przesuwa pionki na szachownicy, ale marszczy brwi na dźwięk uderzenia czegoś o stół. Cullen nie ma dzisiaj głowy do gry, nic dziwnego, a Dorian wygrał już z nim trzy razy z rzędu. (Bez oszukiwania. W ten sposób wie, że jest w tarapatach.)

Wstaje z krzesła i zatacza się, ale Dorian już jest u jego boku, podtrzymuje go. Czuje, że powinien mieć więcej samokontroli, ale jest to odległa myśl, zagrzebana pod uczuciem ciepła i bezpieczeństwa. Ręce Doriana dotykają jego skroni i Cullen może poczuć iskry magii, łagodzące jego migrenę i przepędzające zimno z jego kości. Dorian całuje go w czoło, delikatnie, a on zamyka oczy. To nie jest dobry dzień, ale jest teraz zdecydowanie lepszym niż był przed chwilą i jest za to wdzięczny.


	2. Deep in thought

Zaczyna się, jak każdy dobry projekt badawczy, od przeglądu literatury. Tyle tylko, że nie napisano w niej nic, co pokazałoby przebieg uzależnienia od lyrium. Jest tylko bardzo stara wzmianka z ubiegłego wieku, ale informacja ta nie jest zbyt pomocna, nie doprowadziłaby do rozwiązania problemu komendanta Cullena. Praktyka ta jest tutaj mało znaną, doprawdy _nieprawdopodobne._ Ponoć pochodzi z Tevinter, a on po raz kolejny zastanawia się, jakie inne barbarzyństwa ukrywają ludzie z południa.

Słyszy kroki, a po chwili Cullen wchodzi. Dzisiaj wygląda dobrze, jego ręce się nie trzęsą. Uśmiecha się, a Dorian z trudem łapie oddech. Cóż, to dobrze, że zawsze chciał zostać pionierem.


	3. War Table [nsfw]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [od autora] +18, także nie czytać w miejscu pracy i przy dzieciach.

Dorian napiera na niego biodrami i Cullen sapie, przybliżając się do niego. Pcha mocniej, a Cullen wygina się w ekstazie, kiedy gryzie on lekko jego obojczyk i szyję. Zostaje nagrodzony pożądaniem, chaotycznymi dźwiękami rozkoszy i odgłosem rozbijana się czegoś na podłodze. (Naprawdę, ma nadzieje, że to nie jest jeden z tych oznaczników misji dla Starkhaven.) Jest to najbardziej satysfakcjonująca chwila, chwila, kiedy jest w stanie zmusić Cullena do zgubienia swoich myśli i tylko bycia, czucia, rozkoszowania się przyjemnością splecionych ciał podczas seksu w miejscu publicznym.

Obaj są już blisko, czuje to i szepce słowa zachęty do ucha Cullena. Cullen dochodzi ze słowami na ustach, które mogą być przysięgą bądź modlitwą, a Dorian dochodzi tuż po nim. Cullen uśmiecha się, zadowolony i piękny i wypieprzony, a Dorian myśli, że to o wiele bardziej przyjemny widok niż wzrok skwaszonych arystokratów znad miski z owocami.


	4. things you said when you thought I was asleep

Zarówno łóżko, jak i pokój są wciąż ciepłe, kiedy Cullen się budzi. Myśli, że dobrze, iż jego pokój nie przylega do muru. Dorian śpi snem sprawiedliwego, co cieszy mężczyznę, zważywszy na to, jak spędzili noc. Koszmary przypominają, nawet po zaleczeniu ran, a on budzi się, spocony i przerażony. Dorian znajduje go takim pewnej nocy i przytula, odgradzając od niebezpieczeństw zarówno fizycznych, jak i psychicznych. Cullen powoli zasypia, kiedy słyszy przy swojej głowie szept Doriana:

\- Jesteś silny. Wiem o tym.

Cullen śpi, spokojny, wolny od jakichkolwiek myśli. Przybliża się mocniej do ciała Doriana. Mężczyzna jest ciepły i wciąż pachnie cytryną, drewnem i innymi zapachami, które nos Cullena nie jest w stanie zidentyfikować. Zapach Doriana zawsze rozprasza. Wciąga go, cicho, chowając głowę w zagłębieniu szyi i barku Doriana.

\- Wiesz, jestem szczęściarzem — Cullen kładzie dłoń na piersi Doriana, a on porusza się, rozciągając się nieśpiesznie.

\- Upewnij się, że to zapamiętasz — Dorian całuje Cullena w czoło. 

Cullen uśmiecha się. To dobry poranek.


	5. Yarrow

Kącik w bibliotece, gdzie zwykle przesiaduje Dorian, jest nagle zbyt duszny i za wiele w nim ludzi. Scodzi więc schodami i mija pokój Solasa, ulokowany między biblioteką a wieżą. Mimo powiększającej się liczby osób należących do Inkwizycji, kręcących się po Podniebnej Twierdzy, wciąż można znaleźć zaciszne miejsce. O ile wiedziało się, gdzie szukać. To mała rzecz, ale cieszy. Nawet jeśli miejsce nie jest zbyt komfortowe.

Oczywiście to też powód do zobaczenia komendanta i jego zatroskanej twarzy. Lepiej skończyć, szybko, żeby móc zacząć lizać swoje rany w samotności. Być może nikogo nie będzie w starej bibliotece mieszczącej się obok składzika z winami, chociaż Dorian wie o sporej ilości pajęczyn w pomieszczeniu. Pewnie będzie musiał wywalczyć chwile samotności dla siebie w starciu z jakimiś gigantycznymi pająkami. (W tej chwili wydaje się to mniej przerażające niż obcowanie z ludźmi.)

\- Przegapiłeś naszą partyjkę szachów — mówi na powitanie Cullen. — Zwykle, jeśli nie możesz przyjść, powiadamiasz mnie o tym. Czy coś się stało?

Kaffas, naprawdę zapomniał, tak był zajęty. Zapewne dobry człowiek zaczęłaby przepraszać, ale on nie jest dobry.

\- Jeśli masz potrzebę matkowania to jestem pewien, że znajdzie się kilku chętnych rekrutów, którzy zapewne docenią troskę swojego przystojnego komendanta.

Zamiast rumieńca, na który Dorian liczył, Cullen jedynie uniósł brwi. Tu (w Podniebnej Twierdzy, w Inkwizycji, nie w Tevinter; nie jest pewien, gdzie leży granica) można znaleźć zadziwiającą liczbę osób, które nie poddają się i nie wiedzą, kiedy należy odejść.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać nie będę naciskał. Ale inni, nie tylko Inkwizytor, martwią się o ciebie. 

I w tym momencie Dorian zaśmiał się, gorzko.

\- Tak na Południu nazywa się uczucie, kiedy ktoś z sercem na dłoni prosi o więcej, i zostaje odprawiony z kwitkiem? Troska?

Podświadomie Dorian wiedział, że to mało prawdopodobnym było, aby jego uczucia zostały odwzajemnione. Ale nie zauważył żadnych oznak. Był filtr, a z nim błysk nadziei i, najwyraźniej, z perspektywy czasu był to błąd. Powinien już do tego przywyknąć.

\- O Stwórco. Dorianie, ja nie wiedziałem. Tak mi przykro.

Cullen kładzie dłoń na rękojeści miecza, jakby mogło to czemuś zapobiec. Dorian opiera się o flankę i spogląda na dziedziniec, gdzie spokojnie toczy się życie.

\- Zawsze mogło być gorzej — mówi lekko. Bo to prawda. — Mam za sobą zaskakującą sporą liczbę mężczyzn, którzy zdecydowali, że chcą tylko fizyczności. Oczywiście powiedzieli mi o tym po fakcie. Nie żebym wierzył wszystkiemu, co powie mężczyzna próbujący dostać się do moich spodni, ale chociaż mogliby udawać.

Dorian czuje dotyk rękawicy Cullena na swoim nagim ramieniu, pewny chwyt mający przekazać wsparcie. Zamyka na chwilę oczy, czując, jak przygniata go ciężar sytuacji.

\- Ci mężczyźni, w tym Inkwizytor jak rozumiem, są głupcami — głos Cullena jest spokojny, pewny. — Jesteś jedyny w swoim rodzaju, niezwykły i każdy mężczyzna powinien uważać się za szczęściarza, jeśli zdołał przyciągnął twoją uwagę.

Dorian spogląda na niego z ukosa, a Cullen rumieni się. Chwyta dłoń Cullena, wciąż ubraną w rękawicę, i zsuwa ją ze swojego ramienia, ściskając.

\- Pozwól mi — Cullen nieelegancko ściąga rękawice zębami, zaplatając dłoń Doriana ze swoją. 

Dorian wciąż czuje ból w piersi, ale zdaje się być trochę mniejszy.


	6. Attention-grabbing

Cullen czuje, że leży na ziemi. Przynajmniej ma na sobie zbroje. Coś niemiłosiernie kuje go w plecy. Próbuje wstać i zalewa go fala mdłości. Dodatkowo czuje zawroty głowy.

\- Lepiej jeszcze się nie ruszaj. Dość mocno uderzyłeś się, gdy spadłeś z konia.

Ręce Doriana są łagodne i lekko popychają go z powrotem.

\- Ja? — pyta inteligentnie Cullen.

Niewiele pamięta, tylko że było mu strasznie gorąco, a zdobycie wody wydawało się dobrym pomysłem. Wydaje mu się, że chyba chciał zsiąść z konia. Najwyraźniej mu to nie wyszło.

\- Zemdlałeś… Prosto w moje ramiona. Wiesz, jeśli tak bardzo chciałeś przyciągnąć moją uwagę, to nie musiałeś od razu mdleć.

Usta Doriana wykrzywiają się w uśmiechu, trochę kpiącym, ale przede wszystkim czułym. Chce wstać, lecz Cullen chwyta go za rękę. Uśmiecha się i delikatnie całuje jego palce.

\- Cóż, wydaje się że podziałało.


	7. Doomed kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Od autora] Spojrzenie na fabułę - wariacja na temat spotkania Inkwizytora w Redcliff. Adaar i Dorian niestety nie zostali wpuszczeni przez Alexiusa do... Zamku? A nie czasem osady?

W końcu nadszedł ten dzień. Ci, którzy pozostali w Inkwizycji zdecydowali, że nie ma sensu opuźniać działania. Zbyt krótko okupowali twierdzę Alexiusa by móc zasilić szeregi walczących nowymi ochotnikami. Ich jedyna szansa to przedostanie się Doriana i Adaar przez bramę. Był zdenerwowany. To straszny plan, ale niestety tylko taki im pozostał. Tak czy siak, dziś wszystko się skończy. Jeśli im się poszczęści, znajdą Alexiusa i jego amulet na czas. Woli nie myśleć co się stanie, jeśli nie zdążą.

Przechadzał się po obozie pełnym złowrogiej energii. Niewiele mógł powiedzieć na temat pozostałości po ich niezłomnej armii żołnierzy. Nie widział Adaara przez cały poranek, ale podejrzewał, że przebywa z Józefiną. Dorian miał nadzieję, litując się nad Adaarem, że kobiecie nic się nie stało. (Opary czerwonego lyrium działają na niektórych mocniej. Niestety Józefina jest na nie bardzo podatna.) Dostrzegł poszukiwany namiot i wszedł do niego. Cullen jest rozbudzony, blady z niedoboru snu i tępo patrzy się w miskę owsianki.

\- Musisz to zjeść. Nikt się nie ucieszy, gdy zasłabniesz w środku bitwy. 

Mężczyzna krzywi się i zaczyna jeść z ponurą determinacją człowieka, stawiającego czoła śmierci. Dorian uważa to za nie lada osiągnięcie. W końcu miska jest pusta i Cullen odkłada łyżkę. Pierwszy raz Dorian prawie nie może znaleźć słów. Nie podoba mu się to, uczucie, jakby został wydarty z części swojego serca, siedzącego przed nim.

\- To jest to, jak sądzę — Dorian wciąż nie brzmi dowcipnie, nawet i nie sarkastycznie i to przeraża go najbardziej. Cullen miażdży jego usta swoimi, desperacko i mocno, zanim opiera swoje czoło o jego.

\- Będą mnie słyszeć, przysięgam — Cullen jest pewny siebie, zdeterminowany i Dorian nie może nie pomyśleć, jak bardzo jest z niego dumny.

\- Nie mam wątpliwości.

Adaar przychodzi, ma czerwone oczy ale jest spokojny. Wraz z Cullenem wymieniają skinienie. Mężczyzna podnosi swój miecz.

Walka jest zaciekła i odwraca uwagę od wejścia, gdzie mają zamiar przekraść się do zamku. Za nimi brzmi potworny hałas, i Dorian prawie się odwraca, nim Adaar go powstrzymuje.

\- Nie odwracaj się. Nie sądzę, żebyś chciał tam spojrzeć.

Dorian rusza naprzód, patrząc przed siebie. 

\- Myślę, że chyba masz rację.


	8. a stolen kiss

Jazda powrotna z Val Royeaux jest męcząca, a bal skończył się tak późno, że Cullen od razu rusza w stronę łóżka. Jest tak bardzo zmęczony, że jedynie przelotnie zerka na biurko i zasypia, gdy tylko jego głowa dotyka poduszki. Kiedy rano schodzi po drabinie, przeraża go stan biurka, całego zawalonego stertami papierów i raportów tak dużą, że może zbudować z nich fortece. (To pocieszające, że Inkwizycja funkcjonuje bezproblemowo, gdy go nie ma, ale spoglądając na stosy przed nim chciałby, żeby ta maszyna nie była aż tak dobrze naoliwiona). Wygląda na to, że musi od razu zabrać się do pracy, jeśli chce mieć nadzieję na wolny czas.

Siada i chwyta za pierwszy raport ze stosu. Już prawie kończy, kiedy ktoś puka do drzwi. Rzuca „Wejść!” bez podniesienia głowy znad raportu. Czyżby jeszcze jakieś dokumenty?

\- Tak, jak myślałem. Oczywiście, że od razu zanurkujesz do pracy — spodziewał się posłańca, a przyszedł Dorian, niosąc tacę w dłoniach. Ton jego głosu jest ganiący, ale też czuły.

\- Jest tak wiele do zrobienia — odpowiada. W tym tempie skończy za tydzień. Jeśli dopisze mu szczęście i nie będzie chodził spać.

\- Nic z tym nie zdziałasz, gdy zemdlejesz z głodu przy biurku — zwraca mu uwagę Dorian, a Cullen przypomina sobie, kiedy ostatnio jadł. I kiedy jego mózg już to zauważa, ciało podąża za myślą i czuje potężny zawrót głowy.

Dorian podaje mu miskę zupy, którą ten praktycznie pożera na raz. Po zjedzeniu posiłku czuje się jak nowo narodzony.

\- Dziękuje — mówi.

\- Nie zrozum mnie źle, to nie był całkowicie altruistyczny czyn — Dorian, przybliżając się, uśmiechając. — To jest wymiana usług — Cullen ciągnie go w dół, całując długo i powoli aż słyszy, jak Dorian próbuje złapać oddech.

\- Ufam, że jest to odpowiednia ekspresja naszych przyszłych działań? — uśmiecha się, gdy słyszy od Doriana dźwięk wyrażający zgodę.

\- Bądź pewien, że niezwłocznie, tuż po zakończeniu wieczornej warty przyjdę po resztę — Cullen śmieje się i macha do niego, czekając na kliknięcie zamka w drzwiach. Wraca do swojej pracy, biorąc kolejny raport. Przynajmniej teraz ma na co oczekiwać.


	9. but I'm no good at lip service

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Notatka od autora] 2800 słów [w angielskojęzycznym oryginale] w historii o zmyślonej relacji, którą nigdy nie skończyłam. Może ktoś jednak będzie chciał ją przeczytać, nie wiem.

\- Przesyłka dla pana, Komendancie — powiedział posłaniec stojący w drzwiach biura Józefiny, trzymając pod pachą paczkę. Cullen przyjął ją, lekko marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie ma żadnej pieczęci, ani nawet oznaczenia skąd pochodzi. Trochę dziwne, nie sądzisz?

Nie spodziewał się paczki. To mógł być niewinny wyraz uznania czy względów, ale równie dobrze i pułapka. Tylko dlatego, iż groźba ze strony Koryfeusza została zażegnana, nie oznaczało to, że Inkwizycja nie ma już wrogów.

\- Takie podejrzane! — Dorian spogląda na niego z fotela przy kominku. — Może to być również miła niespodzianka. Mam nadzieję, że to wino. Skończyło się nam Aggregio, a kolejna dostawa jeszcze w drodze.

Przesyłka jest długa i wąska. Józefina zabiera ją z rąk Cullena jej zgrabnymi, poplamionymi tuszem palcami i przyjrzała się jej. Przecina nożem szczelinę między ścianami a zamykaniem paczki. Nie znalazła nic podejrzanego i podała pudło Dorianowi.

\- Poprawimy humor Komendantowi i upewnimy się, że zawartość nie ma nieprzyjemnej magicznej niespodzianki?

\- Z największą radością.

Dorian uśmiecha się trochę wrednie, ale nie ma w tym grymasie jadu, a Cullen wstrzymuje oddech. Dłonie mężczyzny skrzą się magią, a na twarzy maluje się zdeterminowanie. To ten sam widok, kiedy rozważa kolejny ruch w szachach, który decyduje o jego zwycięstwie. (Cullen nigdy się nie przyzna, że uważa go wtedy za atrakcyjnego, ponieważ jest to tak niewygodne i dziwne, przyznać się do takich myśli o przyjacielu). Po chwili światło w jego dłoniach gaśnie i podaje pudełko Cullenowi z lekko kpiącym ukłonem.

Cullen podnosi pokrywę. Jest tam duży sztylet schowany w pochwę, położony na wiązkach słomy. Niesamowicie długi, z niezwykłymi ornamentami przedstawiającymi na wpół ubranego w skórę lwa mężczyznę. Człowiek wydaje się stać na smoku.

\- Cóż, na pewno jest dobrze wykonany. I bardzo ekstrawagancki. Mogę? — Cullen kiwa głową, a Józefina wyciągnęła sztylet z pochwy, testując jego balans. Mógł już zobaczyć jej umiejętności jako byłego barda.

\- Niezależnie od dobrego wykucia jest, jak zauważyłaś, wyjątkowo ekstrawagancki. Nie mogę go zatrzymać.

Nie mówi, jak bardzo niewygodna jest skupiona na nim ich uwaga. To budzi w nim niepokój, że ktoś, nieznajomy zapewne, zadałby sobie tyle trudu. Dorian podchodzi i spogląda z bliska na rękojeść sztyletu. Jego oczy rozszerzają się, a usta otwierają, jakby starał się nie śmiać.

\- Komendancie, proszę, spójrz z bliska. Czy ten człowiek nie wydaje ci się znajomy?

Cullen bierze sztylet i spogląda na uchwyt. O Stwórco. Mężczyzna stojący na smoku rzeczywiście wygląda znajomo, jest podobny do niego, choć niektóre cechy są bardzo… wyidealizowane. Nie jest pewien, czy jego klatka piersiowa jest tak umięśniona i czy ma tak zarysowany brzuch, ale linia szczęki i ten ponury, zdeterminowany wyraz twarzy? To zdecydowanie on. Siada na kanapie Józefiny, niezdolny do utrzymania się na nogach. To zbyt idiotyczne.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to jakiś pokręcony żart kogoś, kto ma więcej wolnego czasu i pieniędzy, niż rozumu — mówi.

Tak musi być, każda alternatywa byłaby straszna.

\- Jeśli to żart, to bardzo przemyślany — Józefina zagląda do pudełka i wyciągną z niego list, zaadresowany pięknym pismem do Cullena. Czuć od niego zapach drogich perfum, nie  
duszących, ale też niesubtelnych. Kobieta otwiera go i czyta zawartość, zmarszczka na jej czole pogłębia się wraz z końcem listu.

\- No i? — pyta Cullen, może trochę bardziej niecierpliwie, niż zakładał.

\- Laval de Chalons był jednym z możnych w Pałacu Zimowym, który sobie ciebie upodobał; to daleki krewny Casparda. Wydaje się, że skoro znikło zagrożenie końcem świata, zamierza on prześladować cię tak, jak tylko bogaty, orlezjański szlachcic prześladować może — Cullen nie bardzo go pamiętał: starszy, pewny wzrok, nie uszczypnął go w tyłek, jak każdy jego ‘wielbiciel’ próbował.

\- Nie mogę po prostu go odesłać? ‘Dziękuję, ale nie dziękuję’ i tak dalej i tak dalej? — jego prośba zabrzmiała dość żałośnie, ale była to dla niego niezwykle niewygodna sprawa.

Twarz Józefiny wygładziła się i spojrzała na niego z sympatią, tak, jak zwykle patrzyła, gdy musiała zmienić nieprzyjemne wieści i podejść do nich w sposób dyplomatyczny.

\- W normalnych okolicznościach zasugerowałabym taką odpowiedź, ale Chalons ma prawa do kopalni wiecznorytu w prawie całym Orlais. Istnieją inne źródła, ale są daleko i na wyczerpaniu — westchnęła. — To byłoby dość… korzystne, gdybyś zabezpieczył naszą umowę przed odesłaniem twojego prezentu.

\- Chyba nie sugerujesz, żebym… poszedł mu na rękę? — twarz Józefiny była zarazem rozbawiona i przerażona.

\- Cullen! Nie jestem potworem, żeby sugerować ci coś takiego. Musimy po prostu opóźnić twoją prawdziwą odpowiedź — uśmiechnęła się tak słabo, jak miała to w zwyczaju Leliana.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy mi z tym dobrze. Nie ma innej możliwości?

Józefina przechyliła głowę, zamyślona.

\- Z drugiej strony można wysnuć inny dobry argument, który jest idealnym powodem do odmowy — usiadła koło niego, trochę sztywno, ale w jej oczach tańczyły ogniki. — Fakt, że jesteś już zajęty.

\- A kto, powiedz mi, byłby moim partnerem w tej farsie? — zapytał. — Ty?

Józefina zaśmiała się głośno, potrząsając głową.

\- Obawiam się, że dni bycia rozwiązłym bardem mam już za mną — spojrzała na Doriana z zastanowieniem. — Ale ty, Dorianie, byłbyś idealny.

Dorian wyglądał na trochę spanikowanego, kiedy usiadł po drugiej stronie Cullena. Cullen delikatnie dotknął jego ramienia, mężczyzna się uspokoił.

\- Wybacz mi, ten pomysł jest dość… niespodziewany. Zapewniam cię, że mam za sobą lata praktyki udawania miłości, kiedy takowej nie było.

Ton Doriana jest lekki, ale jednak w jego słowach czai się smutek. Cokolwiek strasznego przydarzyło się Cullenowi w życiu (a było tego wiele), miał ludzi, którzy się o niego troszczyli, dorastali z nim, niczego od niego nie oczekiwali, poza szczęściem. Czuł niepokój, że Dorian nie miał w życiu tak samo, jak on.

\- Nie, żebym uważał, że to zły pomysł, ale nie chcę prosić cię o coś, co będzie dla ciebie kłopotliwe — powiedział Dorian.

Ścisnął ramię Doriana przyjaźnie, tak przynajmniej uważał, i poczuł, jak napięcie powoli opuszcza ciało mężczyzny. Dorian spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się tak, iż Cullen pomyślał, że z chęcią wcieli się w swoją rolę. Coś w jego piersi zatrzepotało, nerwowo i z nadzieją.

\- Dlaczego nie? To będzie wielce niedorzeczne, ale również może się okazać, że zacznie mi się bardzo podobać.

-~-

Uderza mieczem w tarczę Cassandry, która łatwo blokuje atak. Kobieta wygląda na bardzo znudzoną, więc odkłada miecz na stojak i podchodzi do pieńków, służących za siedzenia. Cassandra podaje mu manierkę z wodą, którą wdzięczny przyjmuje. Siada na pieńku i przyszpila go wzrokiem. Cullen wzdycha, przygotowując się do przesłuchania.

\- Nie możesz dzisiaj się skupić — pyta kobieta. — Czy to ten plan, który wymyśliłeś, niepokoi cię?

\- To nie mój plan, a Józefiny. Po prostu działam według niego — mówi trochę za szybko. Jeśli nawet Cassandra to zauważa, jej twarz nic nie zdradza. — Niby zabezpieczenie praw do kopalni nie jest ważne, ale jednak jest. Co, jeśli nie zdołam nikogo przekonać? Albo ktoś odkryje nasz plan? To byłaby jeszcze większa katastrofa.

Kobieta przechyla głowę w zadumie.

\- Nie mylisz się. Jednak pomyśl przez chwilę. Kto jeszcze wie o prezencie i planie?

\- Tylko Józefina i Dorian.

\- Czy uważasz, że któreś z nich najprawdopodobniej zdradzi cię, dla kaprysu czy zysku?

\- Nie myślę tak.

Kiedy Cassandra przedstawia plan w ten sposób, obawy wydają się bezpodstawne. Wypija więcej wody, w głowie przeglądając różne scenariusze. Być może, jeśli podejdzie do planu jak do strategii wojennej, wykrywając słabe strony i czynniki zakłócające jego sprawność, będzie mógł swobodniej czuć się w tej sytuacji.

\- Myślę, że to raczej dość hojny gest ze strony Doriana, iż zgodził się wziąć udział w tej farsie. Masz szczęście, że jest twoim przyjacielem.

Cullen spogląda na Cassandrę. Jej uśmiech jest prawie ironiczny. Wylewa na głowę resztę wody, pewien, że dokucza mu upał, a nie wspomnienie uśmiechu Doriana.

Nagle przypomina sobie o dokumentach w jego biurze, które muszą być wypełnione, dość pilnie i się wymawia. Zatwierdzanie zmian w obowiązkach jest mniej przyjemnie niż siedzenia w słońcu, ale pomaga mu nie myśleć o tym, co go czeka.

-~-

Ich podróże są coraz dalsze i dłuższe. Inkwizycja jest znaczącą siłą importową, a drogi są bezpieczniejsze. Celem rozejrzenia się po okolicy, Cullen i Dorian wyprzedzają konno resztę drużyny. Przez pewien czas upewniają się, że nic im nie stanie na drodze, lecz w końcu popadają w letarg, i resztę drogi pokonują razem, w ciszy. Od kiedy Podniebna Twierdza stała się bardziej zatłoczona, chwile samotności są rzadkie. Cullen zachowuje to doznanie, słuchając melodii kopyt kroczących koni i rżenia, starając się subtelnie podziwiać profil Doriana.

\- Przypuszczam, że musimy wymyślić kilka wydarzeń, które moglibyśmy opisać ludziom pytającym o naszą wspólną przeszłość. By urzeczywistnić plan — głos Doriana przerywa ciszę, a Cullen szybko skupia wzrok na grzywie konia. Oczy maga błyszczą, a Cullen zastanawia się, jakie dziwne historie ma zamiar wymyślić. Varric na pewno będzie go aktywnie wspierał.

\- Myślę, że to chyba trochę zbyt melodramatyczne, gdybym powiedział, że gdy pierwszy raz cię ujrzałem, zemdlałem prosto w twoje ramiona. Choć to prawda, to dość śmieszna — wzrok Doriana sugeruje, że mężczyzna intensywnie nad czymś myśli. — Ale ma to jednak pewien urok. Bardzo romantyczny — odwraca się do Cullena i posyła mu swój czarujący i pełen wyrazu uśmiech. — Musisz przyznać, że to dopiero byłaby historia.

Cullen prycha, bo jest to niedorzeczne (i nie ma to nic wspólnego z jego zdenerwowaniem).

\- Dlaczego po prostu nie powiemy, że spotkaliśmy się dzięki Inkwizycji? To prawda i nikt nie będzie jej podważał.

\- Chyba masz rację. Lepiej się trzymać prostej, choć banalnej historii.

Twarz Doriana nie tyle jest nadąsana, ile wyraża pewien stopień rozczarowania odrzuceniem jego wersji. Cullen trzyma się swojego postanowienia, ponieważ to bardzo małe kłamstwo na szczycie większego, którego mają zamiar się podjąć.

\- Co powiemy, gdy ludzie spytają nas o bardziej prywatne rzeczy? — Dorian odpowiada mu szelmowskim, bardziej drażniącym się uśmiechem.

\- Jak na przykład?

\- Chodzi mi o te nużące i wścibskie pytania, które zadają ludzie osobą związanym. Jak długo jesteśmy razem. Kiedy spostrzegłeś, że jestem 'tym jedynym'.

Cullen śmieje się i nagle już rozumie.

\- Jesteś niepoprawnym romantykiem! — mówi. — Widzę, że szczęście i prawdziwa miłość jednak jest dla ciebie najważniejsza.

Dorian prostuje się na koniu. Poważnieje.

\- Czy to źle? — jego głos jest miękki i wydaje się, że mężczyzna czeka, aż Cullen zakwestionuje jego słowa.

Cullen dotyka jego ramienia, gestem przeprosin.

\- Nie miałem nic złego na myśli, tak mi się wyrwało.

Dorian spogląda na niego. Jego oczy wyrażają powagę, choć nic nie można wyczytać z jego twarzy.

\- Jest wiele rzeczy, którymi się z tobą nie podzieliłam i jestem pewien, że ty sam masz wiele poglądów, które mi nie ujawniłeś. Wiesz, nawet nie wiem, jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor.

Cullen chce powiedzieć, że nie ma lubionego koloru, nie będzie zachowywał się przecież jak dzieciak, ale spogląda w oczy Doriana i słowa zamierają mu w gardle.

-~-

Grupa Inkwizytora dociera do posiadłości Chalons późnymi godzinami, zostaje niewiele czasu na mały, ale obfity posiłek przed odpoczynkiem. Cullen w końcu może udać się do swojego pokoju, gdzie rzuca bagaż w kąt. Pozwala sobie na opadnięcie na łóżko, jak dla niego zbyt miękkie, ale wciąż i tak lepsze, niż niektóre miejsca, w których spał. Już prawie zasypia, kiedy otwierają się drzwi. Myśli o szybkim zerwaniu się z łóżka, kiedy zauważa, jak Dorian wchodzi z bagażem przez drzwi.

\- Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że przydzielą nam, członkom Inkwizycji, komnaty w najwyższej kondygnacji w najbardziej oddalonym skrzydle domu. Idąc chyba usłyszałem trzepot skrzydeł. I nie były to skrzydła pokryte piórami — Dorian hałasował równie głośno, jak Cassandra. Opanował się, gdy zobaczył Cullena. — Wybacz, myślałem, że tylko ja tutaj jestem.

\- Przepraszam, że cię rozczarowałem.

Cullen nawet nie rusza się z łóżka. Miękkość materaca zaczyna działać na niego błogo po bardzo długiej podróży.

\- Jestem pewien, że Varric jest na tyle mały, iż zmieścimy się razem. Stwórca wie, że spaliśmy razem w namiotach podczas podróży. Nie będę cię już kłopotał, Komendancie — Dorian manewrował słowami, próbując wycofać się z pokoju.

\- Zaczekaj Dorianie — zawołał Cullen. Spogląda na łóżko, które jest w stanie zmieścić trzy osoby. Spał już w znacznie bardziej stłoczonych pomieszczeniach z różnymi osobami. To nie mogło być tak straszne, prawda?

\- Jeśli chcesz, możesz tutaj spać. Miejsca starczy dla nas obu.

Dorian upuszcza bagaż. Mężczyzna wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą.

\- To bardzo miłe z twojej strony — powiedział, uśmiechając się o wiele bardziej nieśmiałe, niżby chciał.

Dorian przeszukuje pakunki i wyciąga z nich zestaw miękkich, luźnych ubrań do spania. Przebiera się w nie, nie zważając na oczy Cullena, które wręcz kleją się do krzywizny jego pleców czy linii jego łydek. (Ma rację; bardzo trudno jest nie patrzeć). Jeśli nawet zauważył wzrok Cullena, to nie dał po sobie poznać, że ucieszyło go zainteresowanie.

W końcu Dorian wsuwa się pod koc po drugiej stronie łóżka z westchnięciem, ciesząc się, że może dać odpocząć nogom. Cullen gasił światło świecy na nocnym stoliku, pozostawiając część pokoju w półmroku. Dorian robi to samo, jego ręka wykonuje niezauważalny ruch i pomieszczenie spowija ciemność. Cullen czuje, jak ogarnia go sen i zmęczenie, które, jak miał nadzieje, odstraszy koszmary (może nie na zawsze, ale chociaż teraz).

\- Cullen? — głos Doriana jest miękki.

\- Mhm?

\- Przypuszczam, że powinienem cię ostrzec. Mam w zwyczaju zabierać dla siebie cały koc.

Materac zaskrzypiał i pościel przesunęła się, gdy Dorian starał się znaleźć dla siebie wygodniejszą pozycję.

\- Wezmę to pod uwagę — Cullen próbuje życzyć Dorianowi dobrej nocy, ale jego słowa zostały połknięte przez ziewnięcie.

Poranne słońce przebiło się przez zasłony, blade i delikatne. Jeśli Cullen miał sny, dobre bądź złe, nie zapamiętał ich. Dorian przyciska się do niego, plecy do pleców, wciąż śpiąc. Mężczyzna jest ciepły i sprawia, że Cullen czuje się swobodnie, leniwie nieprzytomny w taki sposób, jak jeszcze nie pamiętał. Powinien wstać, zjeść śniadanie i znaleźć resztę grupy Inkwizytora, ale jest mu tak dobrze, a jego ciało jest niewiarygodnie ciężkie. Cullen przeciąga się pod kocem, dotykając przy tym nóg Doriana. Myśli, że przez chwilę poczuł, jak palec ocierał się o jego łydkę, ale to pewnie wina snu. Znów zasypia i o niczym już nie myśli.


End file.
